Another Lifetime: Golden Butterfly bathed with Sin
by ying9
Summary: Naruto was chased out, now ‘he’ returns in another form. The one-winged bird whose other wing was stolen… what will it be, revenge or absolution? The wind that summons storms is up high The twisted night’s banquet is about to begin…
1. Chapter 1: Turning of the Wheels of Fate

Another Lifetime

~Golden Butterfly bathed with Sin on their Wings~

AN: this may be my very first and possibly only crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Umineko No Naku Koro ni. All song lyrics in this fic do not belong to me either. All songs and English translation of the songs are founded on the net, I may alter and or change some words to fit better for the fic.

_Italic is for lyric [cords] (italic inside is translation [cords translation])_

Preface: Turning of the Wheels of Fates

For a long time, the family hides, flied from their world and buys time. They changed, they lost the malicious craving for slaughter and death, they hide beneath the corrupting power, sealing it from the world; 'they' became normal.

The madness of Kyuubi no Kitsune was too sudden, too much of a surprise and it trigger the turning of Fates' wheels, loosening them from the chained locks. Family members die sooner then they should, not even the Konoha's great Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha could foreseen the hell he had help creating the night he 'saved' his home, his village, 'his people.'

No, of course he could not, most of his great power pass down from the family was sealed the day he was born, how was he to know that what he had sealed into his only child, the first born of the new generation was the chain breaker, the feared one.

Seasons came and go, years pass, but Konoha's ruin remains in its horror image. Sadness, hurt, hatred, and anger remained and grew with the hollow cry from the broken buildings.

OoO/OoO/OoO

Chapter One: Turning of the Wheels of Fates

An ill-dressed child ran in shoes that can barely cover his little feet.

Dirt and dried blood cover the little body barely allowing the summer blue eyes to shine under the messy, once sun-colored hair.

_Yurari yureru hikari hitotsu itami iyasu kotonaku kieru _

_(The flickering light vanishes without healing the scar)_

_I take your life forever, you take my life forever_

The child had not eaten in days. Normally, this was normal, but yesterday was his limit. His body really needs food and water, any form of nourishment. He had not know how long ago he had tasted the crisp and cool giver of life, nor can he recall the last thing to ever be swallow that had not been cover by mold.

_Hirari ochiru namida hitotsu omoi todoku kotonaku kieru _

_(A tear falls gracefully and disappears before the feeling of longing reaches out)_

No!

_I take your life forever, you take my life_

He was tired. No delusional lies and promises can drive the poor boy forward; he could not go on, he can't, he won't! He was tired. Death was the ultimate sweet dream he needs now, but he no let those villagers force it down onto him.

_Tomaranai toki ni hisomu [Modore ochita namida no ato Kobore sou na namida no iro]_

_(Hidden in the endless time [Fallen tears trace the color of frozen tears])_

_Ai wa kitto furisosogu ame no you ni (Love is certainly like the rain)_

No, he would sooner take his own life, than to see the infectious smirks from them.

The forest, the rivers, trees, everything Mother Nature has to offer, 'they' call to him. Yes, there is where this will end. The sky cried; light drizzling became heavy.

_Modorenai kioku meguru [Kobore ochita namida no ato Kobore ochita namida no ato]_

_(Memories rotate but it can't turn back [Fallen tears trace the color of frozen tears])_

The boy picks up his pace. Tired and bruised body runs impossibly fast like a feather in strong gust of wind even under the drenched, heavy clothing.

_Subete ubawareta kono yo no hate ni (Everything was taken at the end of the world)_

The villagers had long since stopped chasing after the 'monster' once the 'it' had passed the village gate. They had succeeded it; they drove the 'monster' out.

_kanashimi (Sadness)_

_Tatoe donna owari wo egai temo (No matter what kind of ending was being sketched)_

_kokoro wa nazomeite (My heart remains trapped in enigma)_

The boy runs toward his death.

_Sore wa maru de yami no you ni semaru shinjitsu _

_(That which is like the oppressing darkness the truth quickly approaches)_

_Tatoe donna sekai wo egai temo (No matter what kind of world was being sketched)_

_Ashita wa mienakute (Tomorrow cannot be seen)_

_Sore wa maru de yuri no you ni  kegare wo shiranai_

_(That is like the lilies so pure and knows not of impurities)_

The boy continued running, but once he is deep into the forest, he realized. It was not the river or trees calling to him.

_Negai wa tomei na mama de (A wish that remains pure and transparent)_

Whatever it is he can hear it much more clearly now, oh so clear, the strong roar wrap in anger and pain, not at him, for him.

_Shiroku somaru hana ni hitori (Faced with the flower that has been dyed white)_

_Nani mo kawau kotonaku chigau (Vow that nothing will change)_

_I take your life forever, you take my life_

It was for him.

The very thought brought serenity to the boy for the first time in his short life. It's still far, but on the edge of the rocky cliff, the mighty wind brought those words to him.

_Todokanai koe ni nokoru _

_[Modore ochita namida no ato Kakushi kirenu futatsu no kao]_

_(It remains as the voice that stays unheard_

_[Fallen tears trace the two faces that can't be hidden])_

_Ai wa sotto fukinukeru kaze no you ni_

_(Love is certainly like the wind that blows quietly)_

_Owarani yoru ni nemuru _

_[Modore ochita namida no ato Kakushi kirenu futatsu no kao]_

_(Sleeping in the endless night_

_[Fallen tears trace the two faces that can't be hidden])_

_Yume no kizuato ni nokoshita itau (The scar in dream hurts with phantom pain)_

It was like coming home.

The rain cry for him, the trees shadow him from the village, nature was welcoming him into their open arms.

Slightly salty taste of with the strong clash of water to rocks, it was like the waterfalls in the forest, but at the same time it was not.

Too wrap up in the gentle singing, the skinny blonde haired boy slipped from the already unstable cliff.

_Kanashimi (Sadness)_

_Tatoe wazu kana hikari umaretemo nageki wa kurikaesu _

_(Even if a weak light is born, the sorrow repeats)_

_Sore wa maru de uso no you ni kieru shinjitsu (The truth fades slowly like that of lies)_

_Tatoe saigo no hane wo hiraitemo sadame wa kaerarezu _

_(Even if I spread my last wings, Fate cannot be changed)_

_Yuri no hana wa hakanage ni itami wa kienai _

_(Like the flower of Lily so ideal it's an illusion, the pain too will never disappear)_

_Yume nara aishta mama de (Love can only exist in dream)_

The song roared from the sea to the sky. The clashes of water from the cliff cry as if to heed its call. Violent clashes became gentle rocking as the song continues. The river flowing toward the sea carefully wrapped the boy in its arms.

_Kanashimi (Sadness)_

_Tatoe donna owari wo egai temo (No matter what kind of ending was being sketched)_

_kokoro wa nazomeite (My heart remains trapped in enigma)_

_Sore wa maru de yami no you ni semaru shinjitsu (That which is like the oppressing darkness the truth quickly approaches)_

_Tatoe donna sekai wo egai temo (No matter what kind of world was being sketched)_

_Ashita wa mienakute (Tomorrow cannot be seen)_

_Sore wa maru de yuri no you ni kegare wo shiranai (That is like the lilies so pure and knows not of impurities)_

_Negai wa tomei na mama de (A wish that remains pure and transparent)__i_

The heavy rain lift up slowly to reveal soft lights between the gray clouds. Light taps of the drizzling rain on the crisp leaves was the symphony of the nature. It ended almost as soon as it begins. From far away, the thunderous clashes of the sea to the shore received its prize.

The wheels of Fates turned, glacier time move.

OoO/OoO/OoO

AN: Like? Don't like? Please read and review. Criticisms are welcomed and encouraged.

i The Romaji lyric and translation is a combination of multiple sources which I use to make anew, for more information, here are some of the sites:

.com/watch?v=9M54xA3652c&feature=related

.com/watch?v=zJkWlp88VcY

.com/watch?v=Oxq8UMrbFQk&feature=channel_page

.com/watch?v=Lm8GOJ4XzSg


	2. Notice

As of now, I am sure many fine audiences such as yourselves had read about the notice many fine writers have posted on their work. I got here late due to my procrastination tendencies; however, it is better late then ever.

Please allow me rant awhile. This act has personally go against my belief as well as the main reason I join this site. I, much alike many authors on this side have memberships elsewhere and will most likely be moving to ensure the continuation of untold stories. However, while some of the stories may be preserved in another form in other places, most may not survive this change. As we speak, part of our community is disappearing due to belief of violation on sexual content. There is still time left to put a stop and hope to restore the site to its former glory. Please join our clause to stop the destruction of stories old or new, long or short, and mature or not.

*For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, hopefully we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph


End file.
